Princess Diana
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a story I started working on a little while ago and just finished it. It has fem!Daisuke in the place of Usagi as the Moon Princess. I don't know if I'll do a full story of it or not.


"Princess Diana"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sighing softly, a young woman with long raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes stepped out of the back doors of the palace.

She was wearing a long white sleeveless gown with gold beading, a blue bow attached to the back and shore wore two gold bands on her wrists while two bands were wrapped around her upper arms.

Hanging from her ears were gold dangling earrings, a gold chain with a rose quartz stone and she had a yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead.

Lifting up her skirt and revealing her bare feet and her blue painted toenails, the princess walked over to the garden and smiled as she settled down onto the soft grass.

Reaching out to the orchids that were planted in the garden, the princess picked a purple colored one and smiled as she inhaled the lovely scent.

Humming softly, she then started to pick a few more of the orchids, twisting them together to create a flower crown as she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

Just then, she was joined by a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon mark on his forehead that trotted up to her side, looking up at her to see how she was.

"Princess Diana, are you skipping out on your studies again?" The cat scolded.

Setting the flower crown down, Diana turned her attention onto the feline.

"I have been studying for six hours now, Artemis. I am in need of a break. If I try to learn more without a break, I am afraid I will have a nervous breakdown." Diana explained.

Sighing at this, Artemis nodded in understanding and walked around his princess, looking up at her as she continued to play with the flowers.

He knew that the queen had been putting far too much pressure on her daughter lately, forcing her to study for long periods of time and stressing the poor girl out and making it difficult for her to concentrate on her studies.

If Luna had been the one sent out to search for Diana, then the black cat would have yelled at the princess and force her to go back inside to work and it would have upset the girl who would have run off to teleport to one of her fellow princesses' kingdoms to hide.

Diana hated being forced to do things she didn't like and demanded that she take a few breaks so that she would have an easier time going back to work.

"Very well. I believe you deserve a break. What would you like to do?" Artemis asked.

Smiling happily, Diana dropped the flowers and scooped up Artemis into her arms, kissing his nose before she stood up and started making her way to the kitchen where she would sneak a snack from the bakers.

Hours later, Diana had completed her lessons for the day and walked off to her bed chamber, Artemis by her side, passing by the guards who seemed to look tense and prepared for a fight which confused the princess.

"Artemis, am I imagining this, or are the guards more tense than usual? They look like they are about to be attacked at any given moment." Diana commented.

Feeling worry at the princess taking notice of the guards, Artemis wondered what to do or say at this moment.

Knowing that he would be unable to lie to his princess since she would simply sneak about and solve the mystery herself, Artemis decided to tell her the truth.

"Because the palace has been receiving threats lately. We don't know if we will be attacked or when it will happen, so Queen Serenity is making sure everyone is prepared for battle." Artemis explained.

Stunned by this information, Diana stared down at Artemis wth wide eyes.

"Who would want to attack us? We have allies all over the galaxy. Even the Outer Senshi are allied to us. Why would anyone want to attack us?" Diana questioned.

"Because of the Silver Crystal. These people, the Dark Kingdom, they want the crystal for some nefarious purpose. This is also why your mother has increased your lessons. She wants you to be prepared to take over if anything happens to her." Artemis explained.

"If anything... Does Mother think these people will kill her?" Diana asked.

When the feline didn't answer her, Diana began to worry and prayed that the Dark Kingdom wouldn't attack their palace and harm her friends and family.

Sensing the worry that surrounded his princess, Artemis stopped walking and turned to face Diana who was stood frozen, looking displeased and fearful.

"Don't worry so much about it, Diana. I am sure everything will be fine. Now, come along. The ball is tonight and everyone will be arriving soon for the festivities." Artemis reminded.

It was the princess' 16th birthday and she was of marrying age now and all of the Moon Kingdom's allies were arriving to celebrate this special occasion.

The Earth Kingdom were even sending one of their princes, Endymion who is a friend of the princess, hoping they would marry even though the duo have both stated they did not love each other in a romantic way.

"I am coming." Diana sighed.

How could she possibly enjoy her birthday when her mind was focused on the Dark Kingdom?

Walking off to her bed chambers, Diana opened the door to find her five best friends all gathered inside.

Standing in her bedroom were the princesses Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami who were also the Sailor Guardians of their own planets.

Minako had dark blue eyes, fair skin and long blonde hair and was the princess of the planet Venus.

Makoto had long auburn colored hair, fair sun kissed skin and dark green eyes and she was the most powerful of the Sailor Guardians with her power over thunder and was the princess of Jupiter.

Rei had long raven hair, porcelain skin and violet colored eyes and she had quite the fiery personality which matched her power over fire and was the princess of Mars.

Ami had dark blue hair that was cut into a bob since it was more practical for her and she had sun kissed skin and dark blue eyes and was the princess of Mercury.

She also had a half-sister named Michiru who was the princess of Neptune and was the lover of the princess of Uranus.

The girls were all wearing sleeveless gowns which were orange (Minako), green (Makoto), red (Rei) and blue (Ami).

"Hello, ladies." Diana greeted.

Jumping to attention, the princesses all smiled at the Moon Princess as she walked into her bedroom and Artemis jumped up onto the window sill to join Luna.

"Diana, there you are!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Hurry, come over here! We have to get you ready for the ball!" Minako cried rushing over to the raspberry haired girl and pulled her over to the make-up table.

Ami stood behind Diana and gently pulled her hair out of its ponytail and Minako was quick to start brushing it through while Rei started on her nails, looking them over to make sure they were filed properly.

Makoto brought over the make-up and chose a light pink lipstick to use on the Moon Princess who sat still and silent which the Princess of Jupiter took notice of.

"Are you all right, Diana?" Makoto asked in worry.

The brunette was always like a motherly figure in their group and felt the desire to take care of everyone as best she could.

Placing a fake smile on her face so as not to make her friends worry, Diana looked up at everyone as they stared at her in curiosity.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired from my lessons. I honestly don't know if I can survive a party." Diana said.

"You will be fine. It is only a few hours. You won't have to over exhort yourself." Rei assured.

"Now, sit still and let us do our job. You are going to look fabulous for the court." Minako chirped cheerfully.

Smiling at her friends who were all gathered around her, Diana allowed them to work on her hair, curling the floor length strands to perfection.

Artemis sighed as he knew his princess was still worrying over the upcoming battle that everyone was trying to hide from her.

"Artemis, is something wrong?" Luna asked him.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry." Artemis informed his mate as he gave her a small smile.

Luna gave him a look of disbelief, but didn't comment on it as she turned her attention back onto the five princesses.

Soon enough, Diana was ready for the ball and she walked out onto the balcony that overlooked her garden and stared up at the planet Earth as she wondered what was going to happen.

Clasping her hands together, she began to pray to the moon goddess Selene and asked her to keep watch over her loved ones and to keep them all safe from the evil that was heading their way to destroy them all.

Sensing a presence behind her, Diana turned and found a man with black hair and blue eyes dressed in blue and black clothing, had a red cape and a sword was strapped to his side.

"There you are, Diana. I wondered where you wandered off to." The man spoke.

"Endymion. Do you know?" Diana asked.

"Know what?" He questioned.

"About the Dark Kingdom." She said.

Eyes growing a bit wide, Prince Endymion sighed and looked a bit relieved that he wouldn't have to lie or keep this secret from her.

"Yes, I do. That was why I came to speak with you. I needed to come warn you about the dangers. Everyone seems to think keeping you in the dark will keep you safe, but they are wrong." Endymion told her.

"You are going to fight, aren't you?" Diana asked as she walked over to the prince.

"Yes. It is my duty to do so." He informed.

"That hardly seems fair. I am going to be locked up while the people I care about fight these monsters. I do not want anyone to be harmed." Diana said as tears filled her arms.

Opening his arms to her, Endymion pulled his friend into his chest and held her as she silently cried.

If anyone happened upon them, they would assume them to be in a lover's embrace, but Diana and Endymion loved each other only as friends.

They were the closet the other person had to a sibling and they cared dearly for each other.

"I know you are upset by this, my friend. But please, allow us to protect you. I know it would destroy you if anything happened to us, but we feel the same way for you. You are our most precious person and we cannot lose you." Endymion told her.

"I wish this wasn't going to happen." Diana whimpered.

Placing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, Endymion continued to comfort the girl and he couldn't help but send a prayer to his own God that everyone would be safe and wouldn't be harmed.

Walking over to the grand staircase, the two friends caught the attention of the crowd who started exclaiming in awe at the sight of the handsome prince and the beautiful princess.

A woman with long flowing silver hair wearing a sleeveless white gown stood up from her throne and smiled at the sight of her daughter who was being escorted into the party.

Endymion led Diana over to where her mother was standing with Luna and Artemis standing around her, smiling up at the princess who smiled up at the beautiful queen.

"Diana, you look lovely. Are you ready to meet our guests?" Serenity asked.

"As I'll ever be." Diana sighed as took her mother's offered hand.

With his friend safe at her mother's side, Endymion walked off to join some of his friends to enjoy the party.

The evening went on peacefully and everyone greeted Diana kindly, but she was becoming annoyed with the princes and lords who simply wanted to marry her because they wanted to rule her kingdom.

She had a difficult time keeping her anger in check and would excuse herself when she felt like she was going to blow up at someone for being a selfish person who only wanted her as arm candy.

With the way how things were going, Diana would remain single and rule the kingdom as a single queen and the moon line would die with her.

Standing off on the side, Diana watched as people began to dance a classic waltz and she frowned as she noticed one of the money grubbers making their way over to her.

Before he could reach her, a young man with blond hair, peach toned skin and azure eyes dressed in a golden yellow and white outfit stepped in front of her, hiding her from the money grubber.

"Hello, Princess. Would you like to dance?" He asked.

He held his hand out and gave her a kind, gentle smile.

Looking into his eyes, Diana noticed that there was no greed in them and he seemed like a genuine person.

"I'd love to." Diana grinned as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor.

Moving out onto the floor, various men and women were staring at the young couple as they began to dance.

Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami all kept their eyes out for their friend, making sure she was safe and comfortable as she danced with the handsome young prince.

"Sorry for coming up to you like that, but you looked like you needed some saving." The blond said.

"I appreciate it. I've been trying to avoid those grubby old men after from crown all night." Diana informed.

The prince chuckled at that and glided across the dance floor with the princess.

"I'm Takeru, by the way. I'm a prince from Earth." He introduced.

"Diana. What country from Earth are you from?" Diana questioned.

"Japan, but my mother was originally a princess from France who married my father." Takeru explained.

"My father was from Saturn." Diana revealed.

"That so? Have you ever been to Saturn before?" Takeru asked.

As they spoke, Diana noticed that Takeru was honest when he asked her questioned and appeared to be very interested in everything she said.

"Once when I was a child. It's a very quiet and peaceful planet. The princess there is young, but very sweet." Diana smiled which made Takeru smile.

Then, a loud screech was heard making everyone cry out in shock as they glanced around to see what was happening.

Pulling out their transformation pens, the four Sailor Senshi all prepared to fight when Luna and Artemis ran into the ball room.

"We're under attack! Under attack!" Luna called making everyone gasp.

"Prepare for battle! We need every available fighter we have." Artemis said.

Worried, Diana looked around the ball room, trying to locate her mother and saw that she was missing.

Serenity must have run off to get the moon stick and crystal from the secret vault.

"Diana!" Ami called.

Turning to look at the blue haired princess, Diana found Ami was now dressed in her Sailor Mercury uniform and saw that the others were transformed as well.

"Mercury, is it the Dark Kingdom?" Diana asked.

"Yes. You need to get to your room and quickly. It isn't safe for you here." Mercury told her.

"Takeru!" Someone yelled.

A tall man with blond hair, azure eyes and fair skin dressed in blue raced over and grabbed onto Takeru's arm.

"We need to go now. It isn't safe." The man said.

"But Yamato…" Takeru protested.

"No, we're going." Yamato glared and pulled him off.

Takeru gasped as he stumbled and let go of Diana's hand and he turned back to watch as the princess was escorted by Mercury over to the stairs so she could run off to her room.

Staring sadly as he watched the princess disappear, Takeru hoped that she would be safe and the Dark Kingdom wouldn't harm her.

Racing through the palace halls, Diana made her way down to her room, trying to ignore the sounds of her people screaming in pain as they were struck down by the Dark Kingdom.

She hated how she was unable to fight and help everyone protect her home.

Feeling so weak and useless wasn't something she enjoy and wished she would be able to fight and keep everyone safe.

While she was running, Diana was surprised when the wall was destroyed making her trip over her skirt in shock and fall, but she grabbed onto a potted plant to stop herself from falling ontot he floor.

Hearing a woman laughing mockingly behind her, Diana looked behind her to find a woman with reddish brown hair and red eyes dressed in a sleeveless purple gown levitating off of the ground.

The woman had fangs and spikes on her shoulders and wore black gemstones and was holding a staff in her hands.

"Here you are, little princess." The woman smirked as her black painted lips pulled up viciously.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded.

She refused to show fear in front of this demonic woman.

"I am Queen Beryl and I am here for the crystal. If you tell me where it is, maybe I will give you a quick and painless death." The woman said.

"I'll never tell you where the crystal is!" Diana glared.

"Then you'll just have to die." Beryl shrugged.

She charged at Diana to stab her with her long sharp claws, but the princess thought quickly.

Digging her hand into the pot, she grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it into Beryl's face making her screech in anger.

Grabbing onto the staff Beryl was holding, Diana pulled it and then used it as a weapon to knock down the woman onto the ground.

"I won't go down that easily." Diana said before taking off running down the corridor.

Wiping her face off, Beryl glared at the princess' back as she raced off.

"You little wretch! Don't think you can escape me so easily." Beryl growled.

Holding her hands up above her head, Beryl summoned a long jagged black crystal and then threw it at Diana as she rushed down the halls.

Turning down a hall, Diana found her mother and the moon cats returning from the vault.

"Diana!" Serenity cried in relief when she saw her daughter.

"Mother, you need to run! Beryl is right behind me!" Diana warned.

Just as those words left her lips, the princess gasped in pain as she felt something heavy and sharp impale her through her back.

Freezing in horror at the sight, Serenity watched with wide eyes as time seemed to slow and her hearing went silent as her daughter fell to the floor.

An eternity seemed to pass by as Serenity stared down at Diana as blood pooled around her body, staining her white gown red.

"DIANA!" Serenity screamed.

Running over to her fallen daughter, Serenity tripped over her own feet and fell down onto the floor in front of Diana and broke down crying as she gathered the princess up into her arms.

"NO!" Artemis yelled.

"No, not the princess! Please, no." Luna sobbed.

"Diana, darling, please open your eyes. Please, don't leave me. It's not your time yet." Serenity sobbed as she held her child's head to her breast.

Laughter was heard making Serenity look over to where Beryl was levitating, the woman gloating as she stared down at the destruction and devastation that she and her people had created.

Eyes turning as cold as ice, Serenity gently settled Diana's body down on the floor and then pulled out the moon stick and the crystal.

"Don't worry, my darling. She won't get away with this. I won't allow her to destroy your future." Serenity cried.

When she attached the crystal to the moon stick, it glowed and unleashed a dark pink light that made Artemis and Luna gasp as they turned their attention onto the queen who dried her tears and looked determined.

"Your Majesty, you can't. you know what will happen if you use the crystal." Luna begged.

"It's the only choice I have, Luna, to save my people." Serenity said.

Standing up tall and proud, Serenity then raised the moon stick into the air.

" _Cosmic Moon Power!"_ She cried.

Pink lights surrounded the kingdom and white dust soon fell around everyone making the Dark Kingdom gasp as their power weakened.

"What is this?" Beryl gasped.

Screaming was then heard as the Dark Kingdom and the bodies of the court were all evaporated, being drawn inside of the crystal.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Beryl shouted.

With those final parting words, Beryl was absorbed into the crystal and Diana's body burst into white sparkles.

Weakened by using the crystal, Serenity laid down on a broken pillar and tried to catch her breath while Artemis and Luna gathered around her in worry.

"Luna, Artemis." Serenity called weakly.

"Yes?" They asked.

"The silver crystal can bring peace into the world when used by someone with a pure heart, but when it is used by someone with an evil heart, it immediately becomes a frightening weapon." Serenity sobbed.

"That's enough. Please don't talk anyone." Luna begged knowing the queen didn't have much time left.

"With the power of the silver crystal, I was able to seal away Beryl, however, there's no telling when she'll return once again. That's why I need to tell you about the moon stick. Only those with royal blood are able to use it. So, in the future, if Beryl is able to break free from her suspended animation, entrust this stick to Princess Diana so that she can protect the peace of the world." Serenity said.

"Yes." The cats agreed.

"Princess Diana and all the other Sailor Guardians as well, may your future lives on Earth be filled with love, kindness and hope." Serenity opened her palm to reveal the glowing crystal.

It rose into the air and Serenity watched as she prayed that her daughter and her friends would all be reborn on Earth to happy homes and live good lives.

Sending a blast of white light around, the crystal released the people that had been absorbed into it and they were all seen curled up n their own orbs, being carted off to Earth.

"This is my final wish. Live in peace and happiness." Serenity said as she stared up at the orb that had her daughter inside of it.

Gasping out her final breath, Serenity went unconscious and finally died as her grip on the moon stick when slack and she dropped it.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis cried out.

The moon stick glowed and created two capsules around the cats, taking them off to Earth as well.

(Later on…)

Gasping awake, Daisy Motomiya's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed.

Placing a hand over her chest, the raspberry haired girl glanced around and tried to see if anything had changed.

Finding herself to be in her room with the blue painted walls, amethyst colored curtains, white dressers and her queen sized bed with the pink bedsheets, Daisy began to relax.

"Man, what a weird dream. What was up with that?" Daisy questioned.

Feeling a weight on her lap, Daisy looked down to find DemiVeemon sleeping and was snoring quite loudly which made her chuckle in amusement.

"I'm going to have to start wearing ear plugs." Daisy joked.

Sighing, the girl then looked over at her alarm clock and shouted at the sight of the time.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Daisy yelled.

Jumping out of bed, Daisy knocked DemiVeemon onto the floor making the baby dragon cry out when he hit the ground.

Grabbing her school uniform and her toiletry bag, Daisy rushed off to jump into the shower and get ready for the day.

"Ouch! I need to learn to stop trying to sleep in on weekdays." DemiVeemon groaned.

The end.


End file.
